


Wet Dream

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Spock to come for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

“Come on in, Spock, the water’s fine.”

“Fine has variable meanings, Jim,” Spock intoned from his deck chair at the edge of the pool, his eyes never leaving the PADD that he held loosely in his hands.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Okaaaay, the water is in a liquid state, with a temperature of twenty-five degrees Celsius. It’s been treated with chlorine and currently has a pH balance of 7.5,” he continued, climbing out of the pool. He leaned over Spock’s shoulder, bracing his hands on the deck chair. “Does that turn you on?” he asked seductively.

“I would prefer it if you did not drip your chlorine-treated water onto my PADD,” said Spock, still not looking up at him.

“And I would prefer it,” Jim said, reaching his dripping arm across Spock’s body to pull the PADD out of his hands, “if you would pay more attention to me than to the latest Starfleet bulletin _while we’re on shore leave_.” He casually tossed Spock’s PADD into the pool, where it submerged with a satisfying “kerplunk”.

Spock’s mouth dropped open, and Jim took advantage of his momentary astonishment to slide onto his lap, straddling him, his swim trunks soaking through Spock’s uniform in seconds.

He slid his hands around the back of Spock’s neck and into his silky hair, leaning forward to press his lips against Spock’s jaw and murmur “Now, Commander, are you going to divest yourself of that uniform voluntarily, or am I going to have to make it an order?” He accompanied the question with a thrust of his hips, and laughed as Spock pushed him back with both hands and yanked his uniform shirt up over his head, dropping it to the ground beside the chair.

“Good,” said Jim. He reached back, his eyes never leaving Spock’s face as he slid his hands down those long, long legs to pull off his boots. Spock’s eyes darkened and Jim felt adrenaline rushing through him as he leaned forward again, sliding his hands up Spock’s bare chest and pulling him in for a deep kiss. God that felt good, better than he’d ever imagined it. He’d meant to tease a little longer before he let himself press his tongue into the heat of Spock’s mouth, but really, he’d only be teasing himself, and so he gave in and moaned as Spock moved his hands to clutch at Jim’s ass. Jim could feel Spock’s arousal through the soaked fabric of their pants and he ground into it, sliding his own erection against Spock’s length, once, twice, and shit, he could come right now, but then he’d never get to the best part…. He pulled himself away, panting, and extended a hand to Spock, pulling him up out of his chair and fumbling at his trousers. Spock stood still, his arms at his sides, as he let Jim undo his pants and push them down, until he was able to step serenely out of them, clad in nothing but his black regulation briefs. Jim took a step back to admire Spock’s body before he tore his gaze away to dive into the cool, blue water.

When he came up for air, Spock was still standing by the edge of the pool, as though he hadn’t moved a muscle, as though his expression hadn’t changed, though Jim imagined that a flash of frustration had crossed his face when Jim disappeared into the water beyond his reach. Jim ran a hand through his wet hair, shot Spock his most seductive smile, and tried again. “Come on in, Spock. The water’s fine.” He lay on his back and kicked himself gently away from the edge where Spock stood.

Spock took a step closer to the pool and Jim felt his heart speed up. He kicked his legs to stay afloat in the deep water and wondered if Spock needed a little more enticement. He ducked under the water, and came up holding his swim trunks high above his head. Spock knelt down by the pool’s edge and dipped a hand into the water. Jim saw an opportunity, and swam back toward the edge, still holding his trunks above the water. When he got close enough, he made a move to toss them onto the edge of the pool, but his arm was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist, and he could only thrash his legs in surprise as Spock hauled him bodily out of the water with one hand.

“Fuck,” said Jim, breathlessly, as Spock set him down on his feet at the edge of his pool. He dropped his arm as Spock pulled their bodies close, slamming their lips together in a rough kiss. Jim kissed back just as eagerly, licking into Spock’s mouth, wanting this, wanting everything, but fuck, he had to stop if this was going to last. But Spock broke the kiss before he could and whispered harshly in his ear, “I would advise you not to…taunt me, _Jim_.”

Jim tensed, waiting, as Spock’s embrace loosened, little by little, and then he ducked out of Spock’s arms and ran along the side of the pool and onto the low diving board. He stood at the end of the board and stretched his arms up, and he could feel the heat of Spock’s eyes on him, running over his chest and down his stomach. When he saw Spock’s gaze stop, saw the brief movement of Spock’s muscles as his breath hitched, Jim knew it was time, and he dove off the diving board, kicking himself deep into the pool.

When he turned onto his back to look up, he saw nothing but endless blue water and the distorted light from the sun and he wondered for a moment if maybe Spock wouldn’t follow. Then the water was broken by a splash and the bubbles obscured his vision and he almost opened his mouth to laugh as he felt the firm Vulcan grip on his skin once again, yanking him up to the surface by his upper arms. When his head was free of the water, Jim began to take a deep breath, only to have it slammed out of him again as Spock shoved him up against the side of the pool. He held an arm across Jim’s chest and kissed Jim hard.

“I – told –you,” Spock started, punctuating the words with sharp nips to the skin at Jim’s neck and shoulder, “not – to – taunt – me.” He ended the sentence with a thrust of his hips, his bare hips, devoid of any clothing whatsoever, and Jim laughed and wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist to keep him close, pressing their erections together. They kissed again, more gently this time, and Jim squirmed against Spock, ready, almost ready for release. But maybe one more thing…

He gasped in surprise as Spock pushed Jim’s legs from around his waist and spun him around until his chest was pressed against the side of the pool.. Jim lifted his arms out of the water and held onto the edge with all his strength, as he felt Spock press the head of his cock against his entrance.

“Jim,” Spock was saying in his ear, “is it okay?”

“Yes! Yes, Spock, god, yes, _yes_.” He wanted this, more than anything, Spock pressing into him, filling him, wrapping his strong arms around him and saying “I’ve got you, Jim,” and Jim let go of the edge and let Spock hold him as he thrust. Jim’s cock was aching but he let Spock slam into him a few more times before he let himself beg, “Please Spock, please, touch me, I need you.”

Spock’s fist around his length was firm but gentle, his strokes were perfect, as if he knew just how Jim liked to be touched, as if they had done this a hundred times before, and fuck, _fuck_ …

  
Jim came hard over his own fist, his mattress still rocking with the momentum of his thrusts, and he buried his face in the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and seeing stars. He groaned loudly and slammed his other fist into the mattress. Goddammit. He lifted his head blearily from his pillow and breathed deeply. He’d sworn, _sworn_ he wasn’t going to do that again, but Jesus Christ - if he came that hard just thinking about Spock, he wondered what would happen if he actually… Fuck. No. He was not going to let his brain go there. And he would do his best to keep those images – images, hell, more like entire well-thought-out fantasies – of his first officer out of his head when he fell into bed alone at the end of a long day. He would try, he told himself valiantly as he pulled the covers up to his chin and curled in on himself. He closed his eyes and sighed. He would try, sure, but he had a feeling that, just like always, he’d eventually find himself back at that pool.  



End file.
